


That Coffeeshop

by SKZnoona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZnoona/pseuds/SKZnoona
Summary: Seungmin is an angel who is exiled from Heaven because he did a terrible mistake. To pay for his mistake, he needs to help humans to be contented with their lives.Hyunjin is a high school student who has not been doing well academically. His parents want him to follow family’s tradition of being a doctor so he was sent to one of the most prestigious university in  medical health and science.One day, Hyunjin walks into a coffee shop but it isn’t a regular coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a sunny Saturday morning, Hyunjin is on his way to a local library. It is only a 30-minute walking distance but thanks to the summer heat and his terrible body heat he is drowned in sweat already. He then finds a small coffee shop on the side, there is no customer only one barista, but he is dying to get to somewhere with air conditioner so he immediately heads to the coffee shop.

Ting! A small bell rings as he opens the wooden door. _Pretty cozy_ , he thinks. The shop is small, only 4 tables are provided enough for 2 people each.

 

“Welcome!” the barista says. Hyunjin walks to the counter.

“What do you want to order?” _Shit, he’s cute._

 _“_ Any recommendation?” Hyunjin asks while trying not to make eye contact with the barista. Instead, he looks at the barista’s name tag. _Seungmin, even his name is cute._

 _“_ Hm.. let me think. Ice Americano?” the barista smiles. 

“Huh? isn’t it very basic? but I’ll take it.”

“Name?”

“Uh?” _Wait.. why is he asking for my name?_

 _“_ So I can call you when your order is done”

“Oh…” _Damn, Hyunjin you stupid. “_ Hyunjin”

 

Hyunjin sits on the corner table, he cannot stop thinking how cute Seungmin is. _Maybe I will just study here_. He proceeds to open his Nutritional Biology textbook. He is very immersed into studying even he doesn’t realised when someone walks to him.

“What’s so busy about?” Hyunjin looks up and he finds Seungmin smiling at him while holding a tray with a glass of ice americano on it.

“Wait, did you call me? Sorry, I didn’t hear it”

“Nah, it’s fine. I can see you’re very busy. Here it is your order” Seungmin places ice americano and a slice of cheesecake.

“I didn’t order this, you must’ve mistaken”. Seungmin shakes his head

“Nope, that’s yours. Free.”

“Thanks”

Hyunjin focuses himself back to his book, however there is weird feeling telling him to talk to Seungmin. So, he looks around and finds Seungmin is reading a book on a chair next to the entrance door. After gaining some courage, he walks to Seungmin.

 

“Uhh.. what are you.. d..doing?” Hyunjin can’t help but to stutter

“Reading a book?” _Duh. Hyunjin, can’t you find a better question?_

“Do you need help?” Seungmin closes his book and is about to stand up

“Uhh…mind if I sit here?”

“Oh.. sure.. I can move to other seat”

“No! No! I mean can I sit here with you? I am kinda bored”

“Ahh.. sure” Hyunjin puts all his belongings then sit in front of Seungmin.

 

“Is this place new? I have never seen this place before even though I live nearby?”

“Yeah, you can say that.. I was planning to start opening from tomorrow but you came it”

“What?! I am so sorry.”

“Haha chill, I forgot to put up the closed sign, so it was my fault. I am honored to serve you as my first guest” Hyunjin can’t help but to smile

“Are you in college, Hyunjin?” Seungmin asks

Hyunjin nods his head “2nd year, wait.. how do you know my name?” he answers while eating the cheesecake

“I asked you remember? When I take your order?”

“Ah, right”

“I’m Seungmin by the way. We’re the same age”

“Really? Wow.. but you are able to open a coffee shop already”

“Aahah I started when I was in my last year of high school. I started saving up and I use my knowledge from my part-time job in a coffee shop.” Seungmin answers so passionately, his eye are sparkling with enthusiasm.

“That’s great! You get to do what you want to do” Hyunjin sighs. Hyunjin suddenly remembers all the homework due on Monday and his mood is becoming down, Seungmin immediately notices it.

“What’s wrong? You are frowning so hard”

“Huft.. Long story short, my parents force me to study Medical Health and Science, which is definitely not I want to do”. Seungmin leans forward so he can listen more carefully

“What do you want to do?”

“Dancing, Contemporary dancing to be exact… I applied and I got scholarship yet both of my parents were very against it”

“Ahh I see.” Seungmin is silent for a moment and is about to ask something when Hyunjin’s phone rings.

“Aah.. it’s an alarm for a group project. I guess I should go. Thank you for accompanying me. Delicious cheesecake by the way” Hyunjin says while packing up his stuffs.

“Bring your ice americano, you haven’t finish it” Seungmin says when Hyunjin is about to open the door. He gives it to Hyunjin.

“See you later”

 

—-

 

Hyunjin arrives back at him room at 11pm, the group discussion took much longer and he thought. He takes out the coffee cup sleeve which was used for his ice americano. He noticed that Seungmin wrote something on it when he was about to throw it away so he kept it instead. Turns out it is a small note

_“Hey, I like talking with you today! :)_

_I’d really love to talk to you again. Please message/call me if you can._

_090-2004-0898_

_Seungmin_ “ 

 

_How did he write so fast?_

 

He is about to text Seungmin when he receives a call from his father

 

“Yes, dad”

“I heard you failed your Human Biology test”

“Yes”

“Did you even study? It is a basic subject?”

“I am not even interested, dad”

“Stop making excuses! You must know that both your grand parents, me and your mother had excellent academic reports in that university. Don’t ruin it!” His dad just cuts off the phone

 

Feeling upset and angry, Hyunjin decides to just sleep.

 

———-

 

It is 10 am. He slept passed the alarm. He cannot wake up from him alarm, he never hears it. Good thing it is Sunday and he doesn’t have any appointment so he can just relax. Then, he remembers that he hasn’t text Seungmin. So he immediately takes his phone and text him.

 

**10:03**

**Hello. It’s Hyunjin**

 

**10:05**

**Hey! I thought you didn’t notice my note. I was waiting.**

 

**10:08**

**Sorry.. got caught up on something last night.**

**10:09**

**I’m going to your coffeeshop again this afternoon**

 

**10:15**

**Come here! I just made a special recipe of potato doughnut. You can try it!**

 

——-

 

It is become Hyunjin’s routine to visit Seungmin’s coffeeshop every weekend. He usually spends 2-3 hours to talk about his problem. There is something in Seungmin that attracts him to tell his problem. Seungmin doesn’t judge or criticise Hyunjin, he listens very carefully and gives advice only when Hyunjin asks.

As time passes, they become really close with each other. Often times, Hyunjin gets special food that is not offered in the menu.

 

In one Sunday afternoon, like usual, he is spending time in the coffeeshop. It is raining hard outside and he forgets to bring his umbrella, so he is basically stuck until the rain stops. He receives a call from his father.

 

“Hyunjin, I’ve talked to the Dean of your college, he is willing make a recommendation letter for you to transfer to another university”

“Transfer? Wait Dad! You didn’t tell me anything before. Why?”

“I didn’t. I think you aren’t fit in that university and I’m looking for another one. You’ll transfer by the end of next semester on the latest”

“What? Dad! No matter where I am enrolled in, I won’t be doing well because I don’t have even passion in it”

“Stop Hyunjin! Do you think I spent so much money on your education just for you to become a dancer?”

“Da-“ Again, his father cuts of the line

 

Hyunjin clenches his fist, he is so frustrated with his life.

“Hey!” Seungmin pokes Hyunjin’s shoulder and Hyunjin turns around

“Do you move to inside? It’s a little bit noisy to seat next to the door” Seungmin places his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder and he can feel Hyunjin is slightly shivering from the pent up frustration.

“Follow me”

Seungmin takes Hyunjin to his relaxing place  - which is a soundproofed room, with a sofa bed and a computer. Hyunjin never notices the existence of the room before even though the door is near the order counter. 

"Wow! So cozy!" Hyunjin throws himself on the sofa bed

"Yeah I often relax here if I am stuck in creating new recipe" Seungmin says while closing the door "or if it's too late for me to go home"

"I'm sad.. we might not be able to meet again"

"What?" Hyunjin's statement catches Seungmin off guard "What do you mean?" 

"My dad wants me to transfer university" "I always say to him that I want to pursue dance major, transferring me to another university but with the same major will not change anything" Hyunjin raises his voice and Seungmin is frozen. "Sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice" 

"When will you move?" Seungmin goes to sit beside Hyunjin 

"In 6 months I guess.. I don't know. You are the one that keeping me sane right now. How will I survive studying Medical Health and Science without you who always calm me down" Hyunjin sighs and lays down. Both of his hands cover his face. 

"Hyunjin, I've been thinking..if you are able to get an achievement in dancing like a competition for example, will your parents accept the fact that your passion is in dancing?" Seungmin asks so suddenly

"Well, I'm not sure but I will really try everything to stop me studying medical major" 

"Look at this" Seungmin gives a flyer. The flyer is about a regional dancing and singing competition. The first winner can go to the national competition and gets exclusive contract with a music label.

"Wow! But it's said it should have both singing and dancing.. I don't sing" Hyujin's mood becomes down again 

"I do" Seungmin says suddenly, "Both of us can participate as a team, you will dance and I will sing.. or we can teach other" Seungmin suggests

"You sing?" Hyunjin is utterly shock and Seungmin just smiles, he then starts to sing "Stiches" by Shawn Mendes.

By the time he finishes, Hyunjin can't close his mouth. Seungmin really does have a soothing calm beautiful voice. _Hyunjin also notices that his heart beats faster than the usual._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Their weekends now filled with them practicing. They managed to find an empty garage for them to practice. Seungmin decides to close his shop early so he can have more time to practice. Every afternoon at 4pm, they practice dance and sing together.

 

In the middle of a break, Hyunjin is proudly showing his dance videos on his phone to Seungmin. He used a lot of difficult contemporary dance techniques.

“How did you learn all those techniques?” Seungmin asks while watching the video

“By my self, it’s easy for me to memorise somehow. So I just watch some youtube videos and try it my self”

“Why, you really are talented” Hyunjin cheeks show a faint blush without him knowing. “How about you? Did you take any singing class?”

Seungmin shakes his head “I just like singing but I never thought to pursue it as a professional career”.

“You will be famous, I am sure. You have this sweet honey-like voice” Hyunjin doesn’t realise he says that. He is shocked with himself. He can see Seungmin eyes go wide. 

“Well, that was the first compliment I have ever heard about my singing” Seungmin says. _Oh, I would love to compliment you everyday Seungmin._

 

They start practicing again, Hyunjin is so patient in guiding Seungmin in getting into the correct posture. They often practice until night without realising it.

“Yah, Hyunjin! It’s already 10pm! You should go back. Did you say you have early morning class tomorrow?”

“Ugh” Hyunjin gets his backpack “Yep, Human Biology class..should I just skip it?”

“Totally no. If you fail again this semester then your father will have more reason to transfer you. So, keep your academic high” Seungmin taps Hyunjin’s shoulder attempting to motivate him.

“You’re right. I’ll get going then. See you next week” Hyunjin leaves the garage.

 

Seungmin gets back to the coffeeshop, he is shock to see someone inside even though he is sure he locks it. He walks in and he is even more shocked to see who is inside.

“Fa…ther” 

“I see you finally found a human to help” his father walks to him

“Yes” He answers shortly

“I can also see you becoming more….attached to him”

“Didn’t you ask me to help a human? I am just doing what you asked me”

“No son, I see the way you see him. That long stare you do when you are watching him dancing-“

“That’s because I am trying to memorise the choreography” Seungmin starts to understand where this conversation is going

“Do you spending time with him?” _of course_ “Do you anxiously wait for him to visit for coffee shop every weekend?” _Well, kinda_ “Does you heart beats faster when you are near him?” _Hmm.._

_“_ Is this even possible, dad?”

“Well, falling in love with human is very possible. But angels cannot stay on earth forever. Here or up there. Your choice” his father taps Seungmin’s shoulder then leaves.

Seungmin is too stunned with all the informations. He is standing still in middle of his coffeeshop.

Ting! A bell rings, he turns around, “I am sorry, it’s clo—“ someone in a mask suddenly chokes him and push him to a wall. No air can get to his lung. His eyes become watery. He is then released, however suddenly a punch goes to his stomach then his cheek. He falls to the ground then he can feel the kicking all over his body. He is trying to curl and cover his head to minimise the injury. Then the person stops, he puts a small note into Seungmin’s pocket. Seungmin is trying to recognise the person but he can only see the attacker eyes, his chocolate eyes.

 

During the following weekday after the attacking night, Seungmin tries not to injure himself more. He opens his coffee shop later and closes earlier so he can get more time to rest and heal. He has been living on earth to long so he starts to lose his healing power. He can only heal the bruises on his face. His ribs and his stomach however, are still very painful. The bruises are still visible.

He is about to put his clothes to a laundry machine when he finds the small note.

 

**Stop being a distraction for Hyunjin**

 

Seungmin gets shiver down his spine as he read. _Who is this person? His chocolate eyes._

__

Weekend comes, he is waiting for Hyunjin in the garage. Hyunjin texted him that he will be late because he got caught up with his school work. So Seungmin decides to practice his singing

 

_So think about it again_

_Look at the path you’ve been running on_

_You’ve come this far, right?_

_It is a waste to give up right now, right?_

_All the difficult time will pass_

_So get rid of all your worries_

_Fly up to the sky, fly_

 

“Wow.. what song is that?” Hyunjin walks in, Seungmin jumps a little

“It’s just a song I wrote…”

“You wrote a song? Can I listen to the full version?”

Seungmin sits down and takes out his voice. He signs Hyunjin to sit next to him.

They listen to the song together. Hyunjin claps and shakes his head when the song finishes. “As expected, Seungmin, talented guy” “Let’s start practicing”.

 

Seungmin chest and stomach are in pain throughout the practice. It was only a slight pain during stretching, but now after 2 hours dance practice the throbbing pain is making him unfocused. He makes a lot of mistakes and he often stumbles.

 

“Are you okay, Seungmin” Hyunjin asks after he turns off the song. Too caught up in taking his breathes, Seungmin just nods. “You seem so pale.. do you want to take a rest first?”

“No!” Seungmin immediately straighten up “We only have one month to practice” suddenly a flaring pain shoots up from his abdomen, he immediately fall onto his knees. Writhing in pain. Hyunjin runs to Seungmin’s side

“Are you okay?Lay down” Hyunjin slowly helps Seungmin to lay down and he accidentally sees a little bit the bruises on Seungmin’s stomach when the shirt gets lifted up.

Hyunjin slowly lift up Seungmin’s shirt and he is shocked with the sight in front of him.

Purple some are even black cover Seungmin’s abdomen.

“What happened with you?” Hyunjin is now panicked.

“It’s okay, I am okay” Seungmin tries to sit up

“No no” Hyunjin immediately stops him “You’re not okay. Who did this do you? I know these are all punching marks”

“I guess somebody doesn’t like if I help you practicing…” Seungmin’s voice gets so little at the end. Hyunjin signs him to continue, so he does.

 

“Did you get them checked out?” Hyunjin cannot hide his worry

“It’s fine.. I am sure I don’t break anything” Seungmin smiles, tries to lift up the mood

“Do you remember anything particular about the attacker?”

“His eyes.. they look like yours.. but his mole is under his right eye” Hyunjin is stunned upon hearing this information. He knows who the attacker was and he is ready to punch him. He clenches his fist trying to suppress his anger.

 

“Okay, I am good. Let’s practice again” Seungmin hates this tense mood. He hates seeing Hyunjin like this.

“I think we should stop for today. I just remember I have something else to do” Hyunjin starts to walks away. His eyes are filled with anger.

“No wait! Do you know who the attacker was?” Hyunjin nods

“And I am dealing with him.”

“Can we just disregard him?”

“No. He doesn’t know you yet he dared to touch you. Now we needs for face the consequence” He let go from Seungmin’s grip

“Sto-“ too late, Hyunjin already walks away. Slamming the garage door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end of the chapter. I will try to update at least one or twice in a week (I hope I don't get writer's block). This fic hasn't been proofread so I deeply apologize for any spelling and grammar mistake.


End file.
